YOU LOSE
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Semuanya tidak benar. Jaemin ingin membenarkan, namun dirinya sudah terlanjur merasa salah." NOMIN/JENOXJAEMIN NCT


**BAD IMPRESSION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOMIN**

 **JENO X JAEMIN**

 **RATE M**

 **BL/SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/GAY/HOM** **O**

 **Short fanfiction**

 **Twoshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...NOMIN...**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ok,_ sepakat. Sepuluh juta won kalau aku berhasil menidurinya." Jaemin, menyeringai lebar pada teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, Haechan yang sejak tadi menemaninya minum-minum di kelab.

Haechan sendiri hanya terkekeh lalu meneguk alkoholnya dengan wajah sumringah bukan main.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Ya, Na Jaemin. Wanita itu, kau tahu sendiri kan betapa sangat tajir dan elitnya dia? Jangan terlalu sombong kau, memandangmu saja mungkin dia ogah apalagi mau membuka kakinya untukmu. Tas yang ditentengnya adalah barang _Chanel_ terbaru, pakaian indah yang dipakainya adalah pakaian mahal imporan luar negeri, leher indahnya berkalung emas-permata-berlian yang harganya sangat mahal. Sementara kita? Boro-boro pakai pakaian mahal impor, dapat diskon dari pasar loak saja hebohnya sudah bukan main. Level kita berbeda, _man._ "

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku berani mengiming-imingi kau duit sepuluh juta won. Karena aku tahu presentase keberhasilanmu hanyalah sebesar 0,0000001 persen saja. Itu artinya kau mustahil bisa menggaetnya ke ranjang, jangankan ranjang, duduk satu sofa denganmu saja paling dia ogah." Sarkas Haechan dengan puas sambil tertawa lantang, membuat Jaemin yang mendengarnya jadi geram.

"Lanjutkan, Lee Haechan. Akan kubuat kau melacur ke tante-tante girang untuk mendapatkan sepuluh juta won karena aku yakin aku pasti berhasil meniduri wanita itu." Jaemin menatap Haechan dengan congkak, matanya menyipit dengan tajam dan mulutnya memamerkan seringai yang mematikan.

"Ini bukan soal duit yang ada di kantong kita, _man_. Tapi ini soal taktik dan keahlian. Kau tahu, setiap wanita itu sama. Mereka punya kelemahan masing-masing, ada yang akan selalu meleleh dengan gombalan. Ada yang langsung takluk dengan senyuman. Dan bahkan ada yang langsung menjerit dengan gila-gilaan hanya karena perilaku jantan kita di hadapan mereka. Dan kita kaum pria, pintar-pintarlah kita memanfaatkan bakat kita yang itu untuk menarik banyak wanita mengangkang di bawah kita." Jaemin berdiri dari duduknya sambil tersenyum sombong pada Haechan. Dia melambai pada bartender pelan lalu meletakkan uangnya di bawah gelas birnya.

Bartender wanita itu tersenyum pada Jaemin singkat dan mengambil uangnya. Jaemin hanya mengedipkan satu matanya untuk wanita itu sebagai balasan. Dasar perayu. Haechan yang menyaksikannya hanya memutar matanya malas. Jaemin sejak dulu memang seperti itu, suka _flirting_ ke mana-mana, jadi dia sudah tidak heran ataupun merasa kaget lagi.

"Ya. Taktik _sih_ taktik. Tapi kalau tidak ada duit ya percuma saja. Memangnya kau bangga saat akan tidur bersama di hotel, lawan mainmu mendadak mengumpatimu karena kau tidak becus bayar sewa, meski itu hanya satu malam." Sindir Haechan dengan sadis dan mengundang satu decakan kasar keluar dari mulut milik Jaemin.

"Ya, dengarkan aku. Sekalipun kita ini pengangguran, setidaknya jangan buka aib di sini. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang dengar? Bisa hancur reputasiku di hadapan para wanita nanti."

"Biarkan. Hitung-hitung menyelamatkan selangkangan mereka dari terjanganmu."

" **PLAK!"**

"Sialan kau! Perkataanmu seolah aku ini maniak seks." Setelah memukul kepala Haechan dengan keras, Jaemin merapikan pakaiannya. Bersiap melancarkan aksinya untuk mendekati wanita _sexy_ yang sejak tadi menjadi incaran bertaruh mereka.

" _Well,_ dalam seminggu kau itu sering gonta-ganti cewek, jadi aku cukup yakin jika setidaknya pasti ada sekitar enam kali dalam seminggu kau keluar-masuk hotel bersama dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya."

" _Ngawur_. Kita _clubbing_ saja hanya seminggu sekali, bagaimana bisa aku keluar-masuk hotel sebanyak enam kali dalam seminggu. _Stress_ kau, ya? Dan tau dari mana kau soal aku sering gonta-ganti cewek, seperti pernah melihatnya langsung saja." Jaemin membela diri.

Haechan langsung mengeluarkan gestur seolah ingin muntah. "Dasar pendusta. Lihat isi ponselmu, mungkin ada sekitar lima ratus nomor ponsel wanita tersimpan di sana."

"Bajingan kau." Jaemin.

"Apa? Kau lebih bajingan tahu."

"Aku tidak sudi temanan denganmu lagi."

"Masa bodoh. Jangan sembunyi di ketiakku lagi kalau kau ada masalah, aku tak sudi jadi tamengmu lagi."

"Terserah. Yang penting malam ini aku pasti berhasil meniduri wanita itu. Dan kau, siap-siap mengemis sepuluh juta won di jalanan sana untuk membayar taruhan ini."

"Sialan. Debitku masih menggunung asal kau tau saja. Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri, siapkan mentalmu untuk gaplokan tajam dari wanita itu."

" _Hee_? _Ok_. _Deal_. Kau akan berakhir mengemis Lee Haechan, ini peringatan."

"Baik, siapa peduli. Kau akan berakhir memar Na Jaemin, ini nasihat."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...NOMIN...**

 **Cerita ini milik saya. Dilarang copas apalagi repost tanpa izin!**

 **Be nice, be respetcful**

 **I need your big appreciation**

 **Warn : konten dewasa. Bahasa kasar dan vulgar.**

 **Dosa ditanggung bersama-sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy** **Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Na Jaemin tidak memiliki catatan hidup yang cukup menarik. Ia hanya seorang sarjana dengan nilai kelulusan standar dari sebuah universitas yang kualitasnya juga standar saja. Mempunyai kemampuan berpikir rata-rata tanpa keistimewaan pasti. Perayu ulung yang pandai bersilat lidah di hadapan semua wanita sejak masih SMA. Tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman dekat, mungkin hanya Haechan dan Jisung, dua teman karibnya dari sejak ia masih memakai popok.

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai asal-usul keluarganya. Sejujurnya, ia merupakan keturunan _chaebol,_ yang sayangnya dari sejak dua bulan belakangan dibuang oleh keluarganya. Ayahnya sangatlah kaya, memiliki banyak perusahaan besar yang berfokus pada pengembangan produk kosmetik. Tidak memiliki saudara, merupakan anak tunggal kesayangan mama yang sangat dimanja, ini sih sebelum dia dibuang.

Alasan mengapa ia dibuang atau diusir, karena dia sulit diatur. Selalu mengacaukan acara keluarga, sering menghabiskan banyak uang dengan sesuka dan seenak lubang pantatnya, itu artinya dia tidak tahu aturan, sering membuat nilai saham perusahaan anjlok karena perilaku bak begundalnya yang sangat memalukan. Dan yang terakhir, yang benar-benar membuat sang ayah naik pitam adalah, kemarin dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan sampai menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun yang merusakkan empat mobil yang berjejer serta lima buah sepeda motor. _We_ _O_ _We_. Na Jaemin mau buat rekor sepertinya. Tapi untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa pada kejadian itu.

Pasca kejadian itu, ayah Jaemin sangat marah. Tanpa sungkan langsung menyeret anak itu keluar dari rumah mewah mereka dengan tanpa memberinya sepeserpun duit. Ibunya Jaemin sudah mati-matian membujuk suaminya supaya jangan melakukan itu, mengingatkan bahwa Jaemin adalah anak mereka satu-satunya, tapi ayahnya Jaemin hanya berdecih dan buang muka. Sudah tidak mau peduli lagi.

Sehingga, jadilah seperti ini nasib Jaemin sekarang. Pengangguran, belum dapat pekerjaan tetap, hanya masih bekerja paruh waktu saja di cafe. Hidup menumpang di apartemen milik Haechan. Makan-minum nebeng sahabat karibnya itu. Belanja makanan, pakaian, dan segala perkakas lainnya dengan mengandalkan diskon yang sering muncul di akhir bulan.

Tapi sudah tahu hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu, Na Jaemin sama sekali tidak ada cita-cita untuk bertobat. Yang ada dia malah semakin semaunya dalam menjalani hidup. Dasar bocah menyusahkan.

Sebenarnya, Haechan sendiri itu juga anak orang kaya, hanya saja, _lifestyle_ -nya dengan Jaemin itu beda kasta. Bisa dibilang di sini Haechan lebih _'anak baik-baik'_ jika dibandingkan dengan Jaemin yang bandelnya bukan main itu. Kasarnya, jika Haechan sudah bisa makan-minum sendiri maka Jaemin masihlah butuh tangan lembut mamanya untuk menyuapinya. Jika Haechan sudah bisa jalan sendiri maka Jaemin masihlah butuh tangan papanya untuk membantunya berdiri. Intinya, Jaemin itu, karena terlalu sering dimanja akhirnya ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pola pikirnya masih kekanakan, suka ngawur dan semaunya sendiri.

"Jangan meraung dengan lelehan air mata jika wanita itu menolakmu, Na."

Penghinaan.

Jaemin menoleh kepada Haechan lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada orang itu.

"Bersiap untuk menjadi pelacur kau orang sialan." Umpat Jaemin sebelum kembali melangkah dengan sombong menghampiri wanita incarannya.

Dengan bersiul santai, Jaemin mengedarkan matanya, berhenti pada satu objek utamanya yang saat ini sedang bergurau bersama dengan geng wanitanya di sofa dekat lantai dansa.

Ia sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu minat dengan taruhan ini, hanya saja, karena Haechan sejak tadi terus meledek dan mengatainya _playboy_ kelas rendah, maka jadilah ia tersulut hasratnya untuk membuktikan bahwa kalimat itu tidaklah benar. Dia ini _playboy_ sungguhan, kelas atas yang pesonanya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Sekarang biarkan ia menunjukkan kualitasnya di sini, Lee Haechan itu harus melihat secara nyata betapa sangat kerennya dia ketika sedang _flirting_ dengan seorang wanita.

Jaemin terjun ke lantai dansa, berbaur dengan lautan manusia yang saat ini sedang berhura dengan dentuman musik yang menghentak. Suasana begitu riuh, orang-orang begitu hanyut dengan alunan musik, saling meliukkan tubuh, menari sesuai dengan tuntunan hasrat di dalam hati.

Ia membelah kerumunan manusia itu dengan langkahnya yang pasti. Menyibak satu per satu, mencari celah lalu ikut bergabung dengan tarian mereka. Satu orang wanita asing mendadak menghampirinya, menari-meliukkan tubuh di depannya. Ia hanya menyeringai, lalu satu tangannya merambat di pinggang milik wanita itu. Menariknya lembut sebelum saling menggesek satu sama lain.

"Kau _sexy_." Bisik Jaemin dengan mata menjelajah, mencari letak posisi wanita incarannya tadi. 

Dia menyeringai lalu memeluk wanita yang ada di depannya dengan pelan.

Wanita incarannya sudah ketemu.

Jaraknya dengan sang bahan taruhan itu sekitar tiga meter. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wanita itu meski kini tubuhnya sedang mendekap wanita lain. Terus menatapnya sampai akhirnya wanita itu mendongak dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Satu senyuman tajam ia layangkan padanya. Bermaksud untuk memikatnya.

Wanita itu belum terlalu meresponnya, hanya sesekali curi pandang padanya selagi mengobrol dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Tipikal pemilih yang observatif.

Dia bergerak melepas wanita yang ada di dekapannya. Sekarang saatnya. Waktu untuk saling tatap dan curi pandang telah habis, saatnya beralih ke level yang lebih tinggi. Mendekatinya pelan-pelan sebelum melayangkan rayuan.

Ketika ia berjalan menghampiri wanita itu, dengan senyuman tampan yang tidak pernah lepas, secara tak sengaja tubuh seseorang menabraknya. Menubruknya dengan cukup keras hingga ia hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menangkap lengannya.

Sebuah umpatan keras hampir ia layangkan namun suara rendah dan dalam telah terlanjur menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau, _ok_?"

Seorang pria, dengan pakaian semi formal menatapnya penuh sesal. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan decakan sebelum menghempaskan cengkraman yang sejak tadi masih bersarang di lengannya dengan kesal.

" _Man_ , perhatikan langkahmu, _ok_? Kau mengganggu aktivitasku tau." Nasihatnya dengan meradang. Dia menyingkirkan tubuh pria itu dari hadapannya, berjalan melewatinya karena ingin segera melanjutkan aksi godanya pada sang wanita incaran.

"Tunggu."

Tapi sebuah cengkraman baru di pergelangan tangan lagi-lagi menginterupsi langkah milik Jaemin.

" _What_?!" Setengah berteriak Jaemin berbalik dan menatap pria itu dengan bengis, merasa bahwa kehadirannya sangatlah mengganggu kegiatan orang saja.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum singkat, merasa bahwa respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaemin sangatlah berlebihan. Ia menghadap pada Jaemin, sedikit menarik tangannya supaya mereka mendekat.

Jaemin menatap tidak suka. Perilaku lancang macam apa ini, batinnya.

"Aku rasa urusan kita tidak sampai sejauh kau harus menarik tanganku." Sindir Jaemin sembari menatap tangannya yang disergap oleh sosok itu tanpa permisi. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sosok itu lalu memiringkan senyumannya dengan tidak suka.

Sosok itu membalas senyuman miring itu dengan kekehan pelan. Tangannya tetap menawan tangan milik Jaemin dan tidak berniat untuk melepasnya dalam waktu singkat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dengan baik, barangkali dengan begitu kau mau bertukar nama denganku." Ucapnya dengan menawan namun terkesan blak-blakkan.

Jaemin memutar bola matanya dengan jengah sebelum menghempaskan cekalan itu dari pergelangan tangannya. "Kau, enyah. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang urusan, lupakan soal maafmu karena itu tidak dibutuhkan. Paham?" Ia yang merasa bahwa perilaku orang ini hanya buang-buang waktu saja langsung menuturkan isi hatinya dengan blak-blakkan pula. Baginya, perihal yang hanya dilatarbelakangi oleh adegan _tabrak_ ini lebih baik segera diakhiri sekarang juga karena tidak ada gunanya buat dia untuk memedulikannya.

Serta yang terpenting, dia tidak mau asal memberikan nama kepada siapa saja yang sekiranya bukanlah orang yang penting. Termasuk pria ini.

"Apa lagi?!" Jaemin tidak habis pikir, ketika dia sudah ingin meninggalkannya, sosok ini malah masih bersikeras mencekal tangannya dan lagi-lagi menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

Maunya apa sih. Dia bisa sungguhan kesal kalau begini.

Sosok itu malah tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Jaemin lagi-lagi memberinya respon dengan sangat ketus.

"Bagaimana jika nomor ponsel untuk sebuah nama yang tidak mau kausebutkan."

Sebuah kalimat yang terasa seperti serangan mendadak secara tiba-tiba diucapkan oleh pria itu kepada Jaemin. Jaemin menatapnya dengan dalam setelah sempat tercengang dalam keterkejutan. Jaemin melihat pria itu berseingai, sesekali juga tersenyum -senyuman menggoda yang biasa dipakai pria untuk menggoda wanita, dan pria itu melakukannya dengan masih sambil mencekal tangannya.

Jaemin mendongak, memutar bola matanya, sebelum menggerakkan rahangnya dengan tidak percaya. Nomor ponsel sebagai ganti nama. Biasanya Jaemin sendirilah yang berkata seperti ini untuk mendekati para wanita, tapi lihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sebuah ironi. Seorang pria tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat impulsif itu kepada dirinya. _Well_ , berniat untuk mendekatinya? Mengajaknya main-main? Atau mungkin hanya untuk menjawab rasa penasaran yang sudah terlanjur muncul? Apapun itu alasannya, Jaemin pikir, pria itu sangat tidak sopan untuk mengatakan hal yang semacam itu kepada seseorang yang sudah jelas memiliki kesamaan, dalam hal ini adalah gender mereka yang sama.

"Teman lelakiku ada beberapa yang punya gebetan cowok. Ada juga yang pernah tidur dengan cowok, ada juga yang pernah pacaran dengan cowok. Intinya, hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah suatu hal yang terasa asing lagi bagiku. Tapi, hal itu tidak lantas membuatku jadi serupa dengan mereka kan? _Man_ , aku ini _straight_. Tidak minat atau penasaran dengan hubungan begitu. Lepaskan tanganku untuk sebuah kata _respect_ yang akan aku ucapkan jika kau mau menghormati keputusanku yang tidak tertarik padamu." Jaemin tersenyum miring, menatap tidak suka pada tangannya yang masih dicekal oleh pria itu. Kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah sebuah penolakkan keras yang coba ia sampaikan kepada pria itu. Mengatakannya dengan tidak terlalu kasar karena dirinya masih menaruh rasa toleran terhadap sesama.

Pria itu tidak merasa terusik sama sekali dengan perkataan dari Jaemin. Dengan masih mempertahankan tangan milik Jaemin di dalam cekalannya, pria itu nampak tersenyum tipis. Bukan sebuah senyuman miring atau main-main lagi, kali ini sebuah senyuman yang memang benar-benar asli sebuah senyum ringan yang terlihat sangat alami.

"Satu kata untukmu sebelum kita berpisah. Menarik." Lalu senyuman alami milik pria itu secara mengejutkan telah berubah menjadi seringaian kembali. Sepertinya dia suka main-main.

"Dan aku Lee Jeno. Senang bertemu denganmu. Di pertemuan selanjutnya, kau harus memberi tahuku siapa namamu, ini taruhan. Semoga kita ketemu lagi. _My_ _type_." Dan sebagai tanda berpisah, sebuah kecupan singkat didaratkan oleh pria itu, atau Jeno secara lancang di pipi kiri milik Jaemin sebelum ia segera berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Jaemin yang saat ini langsung terperangah dalam keterkejutannya.

 _What_ _the_ _fuck_?! Jaemin membulatkan mulut. Tangannya terkulai, napasnya sejenak berhenti, dan matanya melotot. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Begitu pikirnya. _Fuck_!? Apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya?! Mengecup pipinya? Menyebut dirinya sebagai _his_ _type_? _What_ _the_ _hell_?!

Ia terus merutuk sampai tidak sadar jika sosok bernama Jeno itu sudah pergi jauh melangkah entah kemana.

"Bangsat!" Jaemin mengumpat dengan kesal. Gagal menggoda wanita incarannya dan kini malah berakhir dengan hampir mati konyol karena mendapat satu kecupan dari seorang lelaki.

"Sialan! Wanitaku pergi entah kemana sekarang! Benar-benar sial! Aku akan bunuh Lee Haechan sebagai pelampiasan. _Fuck_! Dikecup seorang pria?! Ini mimpi buruk atau pertanda buruk?! _Fuck_! _Fuck_! _Fuck_! Kemana Lee Haechan?! Aku butuh pelampiasan sekarang! Aku ingin berteriak di telinga milik anak itu sekarang juga! ARG!"

"Bertemu lagi untuk sebuah nama?! Nama, nama apa?! Nama matamu copot satu! Kujamin, jika kita ketemu lagi, akan kucongkel matamu! Dua-duanya kalau perlu! GRRHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC OR END?**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO**

 **FF yang idneya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dilanjut kalau peminatnya lumayan tinggi. Ini ff dibikin karena gak sengaja, jadi nextnya blm terjamin.**

 **Gak taunya kenapa suka bikin Nana jadi pengangguran. Ya abis gimana lagi, Nana gal pernah gabung ke Durim lagi :( Serasa kek Nana tu pengangguran gaada jadwal gitu :(**


End file.
